Me Me Me ¡Me gustas!
by Canciones de Cuna
Summary: "Definitivamente, tendré valor y así podré decir aquellas palabras. Esas dos palabras que expresan como me siento, esas simples palabras que cambiarán nuestra relación, esas dos simples palabras...No pierdo la fe, podré con esto, lo sé y aunque esto signifique el adiós, te diré lo que siento. Tu solo espera y te diré que ¡Que realmente me gustas! "
1. Primer intento

¡Hola! ¿Como que últimamente me están llegando ideas para fics? Estúpida mente que no me deja tranquila (tendría que estar actualizando otras en vez de escribir nuevas, peeeeeeero, la tentación es peor...xD), no ya enserio. Hay un motivo por el cual hago esto (pueden seguir leyendo, si no, pasen a leer el fic...no voy a decir nada malo...n.n), últimamente estoy muy incomoda y no estoy pasando por un buen momento y de la nada, se me ocurrió esta historia. ¡Listo! Así de sencillo, además, me sirve para relajarme.

¡Volvamos al fic!

Ya que ando con confesiones y todo ese rollo, se me ocurrió una historia que lo protagonizase mi lindo y tierno rubio (es una pena que no haya una categoría "Tierno/Cute", si no este fic la tendría) Es un Pov Lucas hasta el final (creo que de eso se dieron cuenta,por las dudas lo escribo...xD)

Como ya saben, ningún personaje (que aparezcan aquí o en los proximos capitulos) me pertenece, son propiedades de sus respectivos creadores. Ojala fueran míos, la estaría pasando boba y nadando en una piscina.

Dejemos a un lado mis sueños frustrados...

~¡Que disfruten el capitulo!~

* * *

Quiero poder decir _"Oye, ¿Tienes un momento para hablar? Quiero decirte algo importante, descuida, no te llevará tiempo. En verdad, solo quiero hablar"_ o quizá _"Me gustaría hablar ¿Te parece bien? Es sobre algo que no me deja tranquilo, no, no te tienes que preocupar"_ pero, sé que no tendré el valor para afrontar esta situación. Tu pareces ser ignorante ¿Estará bien que sigas así? No estoy seguro. Quiero llamar tu atención, pero temo tu posible reacción. ¿Te enojaras si lo sabes? ¿Me odiaras? O peor aun ¿dejaras de hablarme cuando te revele este secreto que no me deja tranquilo?

¿Qué podría hacer? ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Cuál sería la mejor opción? ¿Quedarme callado o hablarte de una vez por todas? Mi corazón late con fuerza, no quiere detenerse y eso solo lo generas tú. Eres el único que me hace sentir de esta manera.

¡No, no estoy enojado contigo! Al contrario, me siento feliz. Es algo muy bonito sentirse así. Solo verte me hace feliz. ¿Será que al estar enamorado de ti, ante mis ojos, te veo más hermoso de lo que eres? ¡Dios! Tener ese pensamiento hizo que me sonrojara. Lo siento, me apena pensar de esta manera, pero, no puedo controlarlo.

Quiero decirte lo que siento, pero, el temor vuelve a aparecer y me lo impide. Así nunca podré decírtelo; aquellas palabras que surgen de mi corazón. Aquellas palabras que expresan como me siento por ti. Solo con esas palabras, podrías entender todo lo que me haces sentir; cuando no me miras estoy muy ansioso, tú no lo notas y una parte mía terminó por acostumbrarse. ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer? Si tú no notas mis indirectas, las cuales déjame decirte son muy directas, basta solo con mirarme; debería disculparme contigo. No tendría que sentirme de esta manera.

Lo siento. Me fue imposible enamorarme de ti. Sucedió sin más, sin que yo lo pudiese evitar. Ese sentimiento apareció, pero no lo hizo de un día para el otro. Fueron tus acciones, tus palabras, tus pequeños gestos, los que causaron esto.

¡Me he enamorado de ti!

Tú sonríes, yo me sonrojo, tú ríes divertido y dices que soy tierno. Creo que esas palabras escaparon de tus labios, porque luego te sonrojas peor que yo, mueves tus manos nerviosamente y buscas otro tema de conversación. ¿Cómo esperas que conversemos de otra cosa si dices algo lindo sobre mí? Ahora mi corazón late peor, quiere escapar y yo se lo impido.

¿Quieres que te cuente algo vergonzoso? Cuando no estamos juntos, practico frente al espejo una posible confesión. ¡Si, es verdad! Lo hago. Es más, he ideado varias formas posibles para confesarme. ¡Sí! Es verdad. Mi mente divaga e idea algún plan para que estemos juntos.

Podría ser valiente e ir para tomarte de la camisa, gritarte que me gustas y luego besar tus labios. Me avergüenzo de solo pensarlo. Podría ser dulce y explicarte con lindas y tiernas frases como me haces sentir, tú y solo tú. Aunque, tengo dudas si puedas soportarte tanta ternura junta. ¿Qué tal si soy algo extravagante, y te confieso mis sentimientos mediante un gran cartel o un grabado en la pared? Ahora que lo pienso, eso no haría feliz a Master Hand, pero, si a Crazy Hand. ¡Ya se! Te guiaré a mi lugar especial y en ese lugar yo…yo…yo…

…Yo no sé qué hacer….

Me siento nervioso. ¿Qué debo hacer? Mis mejillas se sonrojan ante la anticipación. ¡No, no más miedos! Debo tomar el valor que hay en mí y decirlo de una vez por todas. ¡Sí, eso haré! No mas miedos, no mas falsos obstáculos, no más. ¡Hoy te diré lo que siento! Debo ignorar las dudas e ir por ti.

Tomo una gran bocanada de aire, cuento hasta diez y trato de calmar mi respiración y los latidos acelerados de mi corazón. Mi estomago se siente extraño ¿Serán los nervios? Quién sabe. Mi garganta se seca, muerdo mi labio inferior y trago pesadamente. Apretó los puños ¡Estoy decidido a hacerlo!

Lo busco en la mansión, nadie parece haberte visto. Les agradezco la información, aunque me haya sido inútil, es muy ser cordial con los demás, después de todo, ellos no tienen la culpa de no saber su ubicación. Trato de recordar tu itinerario; si, es penoso, pero, para saber más de ti trato de memorizar los lugares que concurres. Si, lo sé, parece algo malo, pero, lo hago con buenas intenciones. Si sé cuando pelea Ness, puedo pedirle ayuda a la Señorita Peach y prepararle su platillo favorito, solo para hacerlo feliz; y no, hoy no tenía ninguna pelea o entrenamiento. Tal vez haya sido su día libre. Eso es bueno, es saludable tener un buen descanso y más para un luchador Veterano como Ness.

Solo me falta un lugar y esa es nuestra habitación. Suena muy bonito decir que algo es "nuestro". Me sonrojo ante ese pensamiento y corro hacia esa habitación, no tardo demasiado, por suerte me encontraba cerca. Llamo a la puerta y nadie responde ¿Acaso se habrá ido? Mordiendo mi labio inferior decido entrar; espero que Ness se encuentre aquí.

Y lo vi. Recostado en su cama y mirando hacia el techo; ¿Acaso estaría cansado? Espero que no; tímidamente, ingrese al cuarto con la mirada fija en el suelo.

―Ne-Ness…― Dije su nombre con dificultad y no tuve el valor de mirarlo a los ojos; debía calmarme…¡Debía reunir fuerzas para decírselo!

―Ah ¡Lucas!― Se sentó en la cama, mirándome con una sonrisa en el rostro. ―Que bueno verte ¿Dónde habías estado? Creí que te habías extraviado― Me reprendió; se veía preocupado y no pude evitar sentirme feliz por eso.

―Y-Yo…lo-lo siento.

―No te preocupes, solo, no vuelvas a asustarme así ¿Te parece bien?― Asentí estando de acuerdo. ―¡Ok!― Sonreí ante su entusiasmo y me digne a mirarlo. Encontrándome con sus ojos cobalto, brillando de alegría. ―Tengo hambre ¿Vamos a buscar algo para comer?

No respondí a esa pregunta, solo lamí mi labio inferior. Ness no pareció notar mi nerviosismo, se acomodó su sombrero rojo y estiró los brazos. Cuando estuvo listo, caminó despreocupadamente hacia mí con una expresión de calma en el rostro, me sonrió y se dispuso a salir del cuarto.

Esta era mi oportunidad.

―T-T-Te-Tengo algo qu-que de-decirte…es-escucha por favor― Mi mano sujeto su muñeca; sentir su piel fue malo para mí. Ahora estaba muy nervioso. ―Po-Por favor…escúchame.

―¿Luke?― Ante la mención de mi nombre solté su muñeca. ―¿Quieres hablar conmigo?

Asentí. ―S-S-S-Si no t-te molesta.

Lo vi encogerse de hombros, cerró la puerta y me guió hasta el centro de la habitación. ―Bien― Se cruzó de brazos y me miró con curiosidad. ―¿De qué quieres hablar?

―Y-Y-Yo…hace mucho…q-que…qu-quería…― Cerré mis puños bajando la mirada al suelo. ―E-E-Es que yo…

¡Podía con esto! Él me estaba dando una oportunidad…Ness me estaba dando una oportunidad para decirle lo que sentía. No podía desperdiciarla así nomas. ¡No, yo podía hacer esto!

―¡Y-Y-Yo que-quería…que-quería de-decirt-cirte! De-Decir-cirte que…― Mis manos se cerraron en puños. ―Eh…..yo….

Él me sonrió como siempre lo hacía. ―Dime Luke. ¿Qué sucede?

¿Y si no me correspondía? ¿Y si me odiaba? ¿Valdría la pena intentarlo? Tal vez, tal vez no me quiera como yo lo quiero. No podría soportar su rechazo y menos que se alejara de mí. ¿Tendría el valor suficiente para ser honesto con él por una sola vez?

Mi cuerpo se estremeció ante la idea de perderlo. ¿Qué haría si Ness, mi mejor amigo y amor platónico, se alejaba de mí para siempre? No, no podía perderlo. No a él. No quería volver a estar solo; sentía que las lágrimas amenazaban con escapar de mis ojos. Lo sentía, pero no quería llorar. No frente a él; el miedo atormentaba a mi corazón.

¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Qué deberíamos hacer los dos frente a esta situación?

―Luke, respira― Me dices con tu típica sonrisa en el rostro; ahora me siento mareado, tu cercanía no me hace bien. Solo causa estragos en mí ¿Puedes creerlo? No, creo que no; tu mano se posó en mi hombro. ―Respira un poco― Sigo tus consejos, pero mi ritmo cardíaco sigue igual. ―¿Ya estas más calmado?

No encuentro las palabras. Al estar cerca de ti me vuelvo más torpe, las palabras no aparecen. ¡No puedo vacilar! ¡Debo decirlo….sé que puedo, sé que puedo decírselo! ¡Vamos Lucas, tu puedes! Solo díselo, esas dos y simples palabras. Esas dos palabras que expresan lo que realmente sientes por él, algo más allá de la amistad.

―Ahora bien. ¿Qué querías decirme?― Pregunta con calma pero sin dejar de ser amable conmigo; sus ojos, su sonrisa, su voz y su presencia. Todo me tiene encantado.

¡Díselo! ¡Díselo! ¡Díselo! ¡Díselo! ¡Díselo!

―Eh…etto…yo…eh…uh…pues….yo….eh…tú…yo…― Comienzo a balbucear; es como si mi lengua se enredara sola; sin poder decir una frase coherente. ―E-Espera…yo…eh…la-la…verdad….eh…yo….

De repente, la puerta se abre completamente. ―¡Ness! ¡Master Hand quiere conversar contigo y…!― Vi a TL aparecer en la habitación. ―¿Uh? ¿Interrumpo algo?

―La verdad es que…

―¡N-No!― Grité cortando las palabras de Ness. Él me miró sorprendido al igual que Toon Link. ―N-No…no nos has interrumpido TL…¿V-Ve-Verdad Ness?― Sonrió nerviosamente; mi rostro esta rojo y juego con mis dedos al sentirme tan avergonzado; esto es muy vergonzoso.

―Ehhh. ¿No?― Responde en tono de duda mirándome extrañado. ―Creo que no.

―¿Ah, no? Yo pensé que si estaba interrumpiendo algo y-

―¡N-No…ya di-dije que no!― Le cubrí la boca a mi amigo y reí nerviosamente. ―N-Ness, puede-des irte…lue-luego conversaremos…

―De acuerdo― Acomodó su gorra roja. ―Nos vemos luego― Se despidió de ambos y abandonó la habitación; mi corazón no se calmaba. ¡Ya basta! No sigas ese ritmo; cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Suspiré aliviado, sintiendo que el aire volvía a mis pulmones. Mordí mi labio inferior sin importarme el dolor que pudiera sentir, no me interesaba. El sonrojo de mis mejillas no quería desaparecer y el temor no se borraba de mí; luego de unos segundos, pude comprender la situación. Yo, estuve a punto de confesarme, pero, las palabras no salían; ahora, la decepción cayó sobre mis hombros.

Creí que…..solo por esta vez, sería capaz de decírselo…de ser honesto con Ness. Y-Y el miedo terminó venciéndome y…

―¡Mphmh!

Parpadeé al percibir ese sonido. Busque con la mirada al responsable del ruidito y al encontrarlo mi rostro no podía ser más rojo.

―¡L-Lo si-siento TL!― Quité mis manos de su boca y retrocedí asustado. ―Di-Discul-culpame…por favor― Me cubrí el rostro avergonzado; ¿Qué pensaría él de mí?; y lo vi entre los espacios de mis dedos. ―Lo-Lo la-lamento…

TL pasó su brazo por su boca. ―¡Por mis Diosas, Lucas! Creí que no podría aguantar la respiración― Ante esas palabras, me sentí peor. ―Descuida, no me sucedió nada si eso es lo que te preocupa.

Lentamente, bajé las manos. ―¿De-De verd-verdad?

―Claro― Él sonrió y me sentí mejor, o al menos un poco. ―Por cierto― Vi que en su rostro aparecía una expresión descarada; me sonrojé…¿Por qué tengo este mal presentimiento? ―¿Qué hacían tú y Ness en la habitación?

―¡Ehh! ¡No-No e-e-e-esta-tabamos ha-haciendo na-nad-nada!

―¿Estás seguro?

―¡S-S-S-S-Si!

Toon Link rió divertido. ―¡Tranquilo viejo! Solo estoy jugando― Suspiré aliviado llevando una mano hasta mi corazón. ¿Puede ser que mi corazón intente escapar de mi pecho? ―Iré a entrenar con mi yo adulto ¿Vienes?― Negué con la cabeza; no podía decir palabra alguna. ―Bien, tú te lo pierdes.

Sonreí de lado al ver el entusiasmo de mi amigo Toon Link, al ver sus grandes ojos negros rebozar de alegría con la sola mención de una batalla o entrenamiento. Recordé que esa misma mirada aparece cuando conversa con Popo; si, creo que soy uno de los pocos que se percato de ello. Aunque, creo que Ness comenzó a sospechar que sus dos amigos tienen sentimientos por el otro; pero, aún así no diré nada. Si él quiere un consejo, con gusto le ayudaré.

―¿Lucas?― Oí su voz llamándome; sacudí la cabeza. No era momento para pensar cosas así; lo mire curioso, notando como se había aproximado a la salida.

―¿S-S-S-Si?

Su mano sostuvo la perilla de la puerta. ―No diré nada con respecto a tu confesión fallida, eso tenlo por seguro― Me guiñó un ojo. ―Ten suerte para la próxima.

―¡E-E-E-Espe-pera!― Cuanto intenté detenerlo, él ya se había ido. Mire por un tiempo la entrada de mi habitación hasta que me canse.

Dejé caer mi mano, al parecer había pretendido sujetarlo por la muñeca, y con la otra rasqué nerviosamente mi mejilla teñida de carmín; al parecer, TL se dio cuenta de la situación. Y muy amablemente, me deseo suerte, luego debería darle las gracias por tenerme confianza; volví a suspirar. Me sentía cansado y con un terrible dolor en la cabeza.

Me senté en mi cama, tomé una de los muchos almohadones y con uno de ellos me cubrí el rostro queriendo que la vergüenza desapareciera. Caí de espaldas sobre los acolchados y poco a poco quité la almohada de mi rostro, pero no me deshice de ella, solo la abracé con necesidad. Mi rostro seguía rojo, los latidos de mi corazón eran muy rápidos y sentía la necesidad de calmar mi respiración.

A fin de cuentas, esto no había salido como espera. No había podido decirle a Ness sobre mis sentimientos y todo por mi propia culpa.

Bueno…aun tenía el consuelo que mañana sería otro día y eso significaba que podría tener otra oportunidad para confesarme. ¡Tengo confianza en mí mismo! Podré hacerlo…

Podré decirle a Ness lo que siento por él.

* * *

Personalmente, este proyecto me gusto, aunque, no sea fanática del romanticismo, es mas, no me gusta ¿Pueden creerlo? Es mas, sigo creyendo que escribo mal las cosas románticas...Ahh, eso no importa.

Ojala les haya gustado y espero sus comentarios, de cualquier tipo, yo solo los espero. Nos vemos luego, cuídense y les mando muchos packs de besos, chiquitos. ;D (aunque, tengo el presentimiento que nadie los quiere. Bueh, ni modo)

**Atte:** _Canciones de Cuna._


	2. Segundo intento

~¡Que lindo día el de hoy!~ la pase muy bien con mi familia y mi linda madre, je je. ¡Le gusto mi regalo! así que soy muy feliz...por esa razón, como estoy inspirada debo aprovechar la inspiración que apareció..fue como...¡pum! vino la inspiración. je je. ¡Y hay que aprovechar! Creo que no tengo mas que decirles.

Ya saben que nada es mío y blah, blah, blah...bueno, hay que decirlo...¡Ah cierto! Gracias por los comentarios y por leer el fic, me encanta saber que hay personas que les gusta este proyectito...el cual no será muy largo, je je, en verdad, ya pensé el final.

¡Bien, aquí tienen el capitulo!

* * *

Permanezco en silencio mientras los veo divertirse. No es que no quiera jugar con ellos, es solo que, solo por hoy, me dejaré llevar por mis pensamientos.

Veo tu sonrisa, ¿Te diviertes no es así? Te ríes y como si supieras que estoy pensando en ti me miras por un breve instante. Estoy seguro que nadie más que nosotros ha notado eso. Te devuelvo la sonrisa y un suave tinte aparece en mis mejillas. Tú sonríes aún más y sueltas una pequeña risita, solo nosotros dos hemos sido capaces de escucharla y vuelves a prestarle atención al televisor.

―¡No es justo Ness, estás haciendo trampa!― El grito de Toon Link hace que sonría; en verdad, se ve que está esforzándose por ganar, pero, quien realmente lo intenta es Popo.

―¡Ja! No podrás contra mí― Le responde mi mejor amigo mientras se ríe del enojo de TL. ―Lo mismo va para ti Popo.

―Ya veremos quién derrota a quien― Replica en tono burlón.

Niego con la cabeza y dejo que un suspiro brote de mis labios. Este tipo de peleas, uno termina acostumbrándose. No, no es que los odie o me moleste sus personalidades, creo que es esa la razón por la que todos estamos juntos. Un grandioso equipo.

No quiero que cambie.

Pero hay algo diferente entre nosotros, un vínculo especial, que solo nos une a Ness y a mí. Solo nosotros dos. Cuando él sonreí y yo hago por instinto, él se siente triste yo también, lloramos juntos, reímos, bromeamos e incluso discutimos, nos enojamos, pero nunca, nunca hemos abandonado al otro. A su lado estaré y él a mí lado. ¿Siempre? ¿Para siempre? Quién sabe, pero, mientras en estos momentos estemos juntos, seré completamente feliz.

Nada podrá cambiar eso. Ness. Espero que no me dejes ir. Porque yo….

Me acomodé mejor sobre el borde de la cama y recosté mi rostro sobre las palmas de mis manos. ―No te dejaré ir― Sonreí ante ese pensamiento, recordando todo lo vivido con Ness…pero, terminé cayendo en cuenta que había dicho esas palabras en voz alta.

Y el bullicio producido por mis amigos se detuvo en el preciso momento en que yo decía aquella frase. Varios pares de ojos se posaron sobre mí y la vergüenza no tardó en aparecer. Deseo que un agujero apareciera y terminara cayendo en él, así podré desaparecer, pero sabía que eso no sucedería; me removí incomodo, porque ninguno tuvo un poco de consideración y dejó de mirarme acusadoramente.

Dios. Estoy perdido.

¿Qué debo hacer en este caso?

―Uh Lucas― Ness parpadeó sorprendido. ―¿Qué has dicho?

―¿A quién no dejarás ir pequeño Lucas?― Vi una sonrisa gatuna en el rostro de TL.

―Tal vez esté hablando de alguien especial― Comento Popo con una sonrisa, siguiendo la broma de mi amigo Initio.

Muevo nerviosamente mis brazos. ¿Por qué no salen las palabras? Mis labios se mueven pero, pero… ¡Ninguno sonido quiere salir!

―Owww, nuestro querido amigo nos ha escondido un secreto muy importante― Se levantó del suelo con un gran salto, arrojando a un lado el mando del videojuego. ―Sí que eres cruel― Me codeó sin quitar esa expresión gatuna; además, sus ojos grandes no ayudaban mucho. Estaba algo intimidado.

―Yo también quiero saber― Popo apareció al otro lado mío. ―¡Anda Lucas! Dinos quien te gusta.

―Oigan, no sean así con Luke. Si no nos dijo nada, debe de ser porque no le gusta nadie.

―Que ingenuo eres Nesu― Exclamó con una voz un tanto aguda. ―Tu ignóralo Lucas, yo, el gran Toon Link, te ayudaré a conquistar a tu amor.

Sus ojos me decía "haz lo que te digo o si no se lo diré". Mi garganta se sentía seca y áspera, que no tuve otra opción que tragar pesadamente, como si la saliva alivianara mi pesar. Y los nervios no ayudaban mucho que digamos, más el bonus de que Ness parecía ser ajeno de mis sentimientos, a tal punto de restarle importancia.

Yo…no iba a poder con esto.

―De-Debo i-i-ir con la Señorita Pe-Peach…con-con permiso…― Antes que ellos pudiera decir algo, abandoné la habitación lo más rápido posible, cerrando la puerta de la habitación lo más rápido posible.

Corrí por el pasillo hasta que mis piernas no dieran más. Llegué a escuchar las quejas de algunos luchadores por haberme entremetido en sus caminos, pero solo por esta vez, ignoraría cada una de esas voces, sin sentir miedo o enfado. De un momento a otro me detuve y recosté mi espalda sobre la pared, llevé la mano hasta mi pecho sintiendo así los latidos de mi acelerador corazón; estaba sonrojado, cansado, algo triste y ahora, a punto de tener un paro cardiaco; tome mi tiempo para calmarme, tome varias bocanadas de aire y luego partí rumbo a la cocina.

En parte lo que había dicho no era mentira. La Señorita Peach me había pedido ayuda para cocinar un pastel, ¿Para qué? Dijo que era para hacer feliz a sus queridas amigas la señorita Samus y la señorita Zelda. Y ante ese entusiasmo, terminé aceptando su pedido; sé que nunca se lo diré directamente, pero, ella me recuerda a mi madre. Alegre, sensible, pero estricta cuando debe serlo. Hay ocasiones que la extraño, sin embargo, estoy seguro que ella no quería que yo estuviera triste; deje a un lado los pensamientos melancólicos y con una sonrisa en mi rostro me encaminé hacia el lugar indicado. Tal como esperé, la princesa de vestido rosa bailaba al compás de una música imaginaria, la cual solo estaría en su cabeza.

― La la la la― Tarareaba una melodía inexistente. Que solo ella debía conocer. ―Debo terminarlo pronto y…― Dio un giro sobre sí misma y notó mi presencia. ―¡Oh Lucas! Has venido, me haces muy feliz. ¿Me ayudarás con el pastel?

Llevé una mano hasta la parte baja de mi nuca, rascándome nerviosamente. ―Je je. S-Si, Se-Señorita Peach.

―¡Muy bien!― Juntó sus manos y sonrió alegremente. ―Entonces manos a la obra, ven― Tomo mi mano para guiarme hacia el horno. ―Tu tarea es sencilla, solo debes vigilar la masa, lamento que solo sea eso.

―N-No…está bien, no hay problema.

―Eres tan amable Lucas― Dio unas palmaditas sobre mi cabeza. ―Como premio por tu ayuda, te dejaré decorar el pastel y podrás comer una rebanada con un poco de té ¿Te parece bien?― Asentí un tanto apenado; yo no hacía esto para obtener algo a cambio. ―Excelente. Iré por las chicas y volveremos a ayudarte. Espérame aquí que no tardaré.

Y se fue pero sin dejar de tararear y dar pequeños saltos. Me encogí de hombros ante su comportamiento ¿Qué podía hacer? Ella era así y no era algo malo.

Tome uno de los banco y me senté cerca del horno. Debía ser cuidadoso, porque si no la masa podría cocinarse demasiado o incluso quemarse, no quiero que termine siendo un desastre por mi culpa. Oí el tic-tac del reloj y no tuve otra alternativa que esperar en silencio, sin apartar la mirada del aparato frente a mí; recosté las manos sobre mis rodillas y de repente, comencé a tararear la canción que mi madre nos cantaba a mí y a Claus.

Tal vez, yo también debería hacer un pastel, después de todo, tengo que disculparme con mis amigos por mi comportamiento extraño. Sobre todo con Ness, lo único que hago es preocuparlo y-y-y….además, debe de sentirse frustrado al ver que intento hablar con él y las palabras no quieren salir; ¿esta confesión será eterna? ¿Acaso nunca podré decirle como me siento a su lado? Yo quiero….en verdad quiero decirle, pero, la suerte no parece estar a mi favor y termino diciendo cosas sin sentido.

¡Pero esta vez será diferente! Se lo diré…le diré como me siento y podré liberar la angustia de mi pecho. ¡Claro que lo haré y no pienso fallar! Si tengo fe en mí mismo podre….

―¡Luke!― Suelto un pequeño gritito y atiné a sujetarme de la silla, agradeciendo que no he caído; no esperaba oír su voz…tan de repente. ―Te fuiste muy rápido y no he podido….¿Luke? ¿Sucede algo?― Preguntó algo preocupado.

Mi rostro no tardó en sonrojarse. ―H-H-Hola Ne-Ness― Salude con un hilo de voz. Aclaré mi garganta y volví a prestar atención al horno; debía calmar los constantes latidos de mi acelerado corazón. Si solo supiera, que él es el único responsable.

―Uh. ¿Qué haces aquí?― Se me acerco lentamente, como si temiera que reaccionara mal; Ness es considerado conmigo…aunque, hay ocasiones en las que es muy infantil.

―S-S-Solo ayudo a la-la Princesa Peach a pr-preparar un pastel― Sonrió al final para aparentar tranquilidad; y tal como esperé, lo único que apareció en mi rostro fue una mueca graciosa. ¿Cómo sé que es graciosa? Bueno, Ness se rió e intentó ocultarlo.

―Ah. Ya veo.

―¿Ne-Ne-ecesita-tas algo?― Pregunté curioso. Creí que había dicho que vendría aquí, pero, no esperé que Ness viniera a buscarme; me sonrojé furiosamente ante la idea de que él viniera por mí.

―No, solo quería saber porque escapaste de la habitación, pero, parece ser que lo que has dicho es verdad― Dijo acomodando su gorra roja. ―En ese caso, iré a darle otra posibilidad de vencerme a TL y…

―N-Ness…― Sin darme cuenta había dicho su nombre, interrumpiendo su relato.

Él me miro curioso y terminó sonriéndome. ―¿Si?

Mis uñas se incrustaron en los bordes del banquillo. ¡Podía decírselo! ¡Podía con esto! Necesitaba decirlo y-y yo sé que podía. ―La verdad es que….yo quiero….etto…yo quisiera…― Mi cuerpo entero parecía estar temblando. ―¿E-E-Estoy diciendo tont-terías…eh? B-Bue-Bueno…no quiero…¡Digo! L-La verdad…es…que…es que yo…ah…bueno…― Otra vez estaba balbuceando cosas sin sentido. ―¿E-E-Esto debe mo-molestarte…ve-verdad? D-Di-Discúlpame...

Aparté mi rostro al sentirme como un completo estúpido. ¿Por qué no podía ser honesto de una vez por todas y decirle como me sentía? No parecía ser algo difícil, pero por supuesto, en mi cabeza todo se ve fácil; ¡¿Por qué no puede ser como yo quiero?!

Lo miré a Ness por el rabillo de mi ojo y noté la sonrisa juguetona en su rostro. ―¿Por qué te disculpas? Si no has hecho nada malo― Se encogió de hombros. ―Además, aún no me has dicho nada y tengo curiosidad por saber qué es lo que hace que te comportes así. Sé que eres tímido, pero no tanto como para tartamudear constantemente.

―¿Tími-mido?― Mi entrecejo se frunció ante esa palabra; ¿Así me veía él? ¿Cómo un muchacho tímido? ―¿E-E-Eso es bueno o ma-malo?

―Es como eres, no es bueno ni malo― Estiró su mano hacia mí y revolvió mi cabello. ―Yo creo que es tierno.

Mi corazón pareció detenerse por un breve segundo para luego seguir su marcha. ¿Ness acababa de decirme que le parecía tierno? ¿Yo? ¿Re-Realmente escuché bien? Yo quería…quería creer que no lo dijo solo para hacerme sentir bien; algo apenado, levanté la vista y me encontré con su rostro. No se veía avergonzado, solo sonreía divertido, como si estuviera feliz….

―N-Ness…yo quería decir…que…

―Quemado.

―S-S-si….quemad….¿Qué?― Me detuve al comprender que estuve a punto de repetir esa palabra. ―¿Qué has dicho?

―Algo huele…como si estuviera quemándose.

―¿Q-Q-Quemado?― Repetí tratando de convencerme a mí mismo y… ―¡El pastel!― Grité al recordar.

―¡Cuidado!

Oí su grito y todo sucedió muy rápido. De lo único que estoy seguro es que mi cuerpo terminó en el suelo y tú estabas encima de mí. Tus ojos me miran y yo no aparto la mirada; este no era el ambiente que alguna vez imagine para una confesión. El olor de algo quemándose, los restos de la masa adornando gran parte de la cocina, los ingredientes en el suelo y un banco de madera cerca de mi cabeza. No, nunca hubiera imaginado una posible confesión así, además de que, lo más seguro que el horno terminó explotando por tanto calor.

Pero…debía aprovechar esta oportunidad.

―N-Ness…

―¿Q-Que?

―Etto….yo…quería…..que…esto…eh…la-la verdad…yo…― Mi pecho subía y bajaba. Su cercanía me estaba afectando más de lo que pensaba. ―T-T-Tú….la ve-verdad…es….

―¿Si?

Su aliento rozaba mi rostro. Mis mejillas rojas por tanta vergüenza. ¿Podré decir algo? ―¡L-La verdad…es que yo…!

Estuve a punto…solo por poco….estuve por decírselo…pero un grito agudo, que por poco me deja sordo, hizo acto de presencia. Quitando todo rastro de tranquilidad en la atmosfera, si es que alguna vez la hubo.

―¡Kyaaaaaaah! ¡¿Qué sucedió aquí?!

Tanto Ness como yo nos asustamos y rápidamente nos alejamos del otro. Buscamos con la mirada al dueño de la voz y nos estremecimos asustados al ver el rostro enojado de la Princesa Peach. Oí que Ness maldijo su suerte por lo bajo mientras que yo, yo solo bajé la vista avergonzado.

―¡Lucas! Te pedí que cuidaras el pastel, ahora está hecho cenizas― Gritó alterada. Respiró profundamente y terminó calmándose. ―Creí que cuidarías el pastel.

Mordí mi labio inferior. No quería decepcionarla a ella, pero, al parecer, sucedió de todos modos; sentí la mano de Ness sobre mi hombro, lo miré de reojo encontrándome con una sonrisa tranquila. Cualquier cosa que suceda, sé que él estará para mí.

―¡¿El horno estaba a doscientos grados?! Qué extraño ¿Acaso yo lo puse a esa temperatura? Si es así, que despistada soy― rió de manera encantadora y yo…yo solo pude sentirme más avergonzado. ¿Cómo no noté eso? ―Lamento haberte gritado, discúlpame por favor― Se inclinó delante de mí como señal de respeto, y eso solo hizo que me sonrojara de peor manera. ―Debo limpiar esto y…¡Niños! ¡Están muy sucios!

No había notado eso. Miré a Ness y él me miro. Estábamos en iguales condiciones. La masa se encontraba en nuestro cabello, parte de la ropa e incluso rostro ¿Cómo habían llegado? No recordaba, pero, quizá, el tener a Ness tan cerca de mí me hizo olvidar todo lo demás; no esperamos mucho tiempo y ambos comenzamos a reírnos. ¿Por qué? Si hace unos momentos estábamos rezando por nuestras almas y ahora…ahora nos reímos que si no hubiera mañana.

Nunca lo entenderé…porque cuando estoy con Ness…todo parece tener sentido, aunque no tenga una explicación concreta.

―Ya basta de reír…vayan y dense un baño, de mientras limpiaré todo este desastre.

Obedecimos su orden sin replicar y nos encaminamos al cuarto de baño. Noté algunas miradas curiosas y algunas risas por lo bajo, me sentí mas avergonzado y algo estúpido, pero, cuando sentí que Ness tomó mi mano aquellas dudas desaparecieron. Vi que me sonrió y siguió caminando.

No será hoy. Pero, algún día lo diré.

Solo debo tener fe.

¡Y un día, Ness…no te dejaré ir nunca!

* * *

Fue muy tierno esto...en sí, todo el fic es tierno, tan tierno como Lucas (es tan cute este niño...me encanta *u*)

Bueno, esto es todo por ahora. Veré cuando actualizo, que espero sea pronto o al menos en un tiempo cercano (creo que eso es lo mismo...xD), solo trataré de escribir lo mas rapido posible, aunque, no aseguro nada, porque la escuela esta por acabarse y me van a tener de trabajo-examen-trabajo-examen...u.u...

En fin. ¡Les mando muchos packs de besos! por las dudas no vuelva a actualizar seguido. ¡Nos vemos en la proxima mis guapuras!

**Atte:** _Canciones de Cuna._


	3. Tercer intento

Ufff, por fin pude actualizar. ¿Como que tarde mucho no? Y aprovecho que mi hermana no esta y uso su not... je je, soy una usurpadora (pero, es por una buena causa) y mi amada net está por ahí muerta, todavía no me la devuelven. Pobre, creo que está muriendo o no van a salvarla, es una pena (para mi madre, porque va a tener que comprarme una compu...xD) ¡No los sigo molestando con mis dramas!

Je. Volviendo al tema del fic. ¡He aquí la actualización! Ya era hora...¬¬

Así que, no los interrumpo mas y los dejo tranquilos a todos.

¡Que disfruten la lectura!

* * *

─¡Lucas!

Al oír que alguien clamaba mi nombre detuve mi accionar y volteé en dirección del sonido. Una sonrisa apareció en su faz al percatarme de la persona que se dirigía hacia mí, con una expresión divertida. Deje a un lado el papel blanco y los lápices de colares, suspiré para tratar de calmar los latidos de mi corazón; debía estar lo más relajado posible. Pero, sabía muy bien que me era imposible si tenía a Ness cerca de mí.

─¡Lucas!─. Canturreó mi nombre y no detuvo su marcha.

─Ness, muy buenos…¡Ahh!─. Grité sorprendido al sentir un repentino peso sobre mi cuerpo y como mi espalda se estrellaba contra el suelo; mis mejillas no tardaron demasiado en colorearse al caer en cuenta de algo. Ness. Él estaba sobre mi cuerpo. Y me abrazaba con fuerza.

─Lucas─. Dijo mi nombre con un extraño, a mi parecer, tono de voz; era alegría, pero, junto con otro sentimiento que no podía reconocer. ─Lucas, estaba buscándote por todos lados. ¡Qué bueno que te encuentro!─. Su risa. Su melodiosa y divertida risa; ¿Por qué no puede notar lo que hace en mí? ─Lo importante es que te encontré.

Mi corazón latió con rapidez. ─N-Ness…

─Je je je. ¿Te he sorprendido, verdad?

─S-Sí pero…

─No hay duda alguna que soy el mejor y…

─¡N-Ness!─. Grite su nombre cerca de su oído, sin embargo, mi tono de voz no fue suficiente como para lastimarlo; levantó un poco su cuerpo y sus ojos cobaltos se posaron en mí; tome una bocanada de aire al momento en que el peso era menor. ─¿P-Podrías qu-quitarte de en-encima de mí?

Parpadeó. ─¿Acaso estas tratando de decirme gordo?

─¡N-No! No es eso─. Mi sonrojo fue peor, de eso estaba seguro, porque sentía que mi rostro estaba más acalorado de lo normal. ─E-Es que tú…tú es-estas muy ce-cerca y-y…no m-me g-gusta…¡N-No es que n-no me a-agrades! E-Es s-solo que…y-yo…

Lo oí reírse por lo bajo. ─Sí que eres tonto Luke, solo estaba bromeando contigo─. Dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro y con un ágil movimiento se alejó de mí. ─Es divertido molestarte.

No respondí a ello y suspiré. Con algo de lentitud volví a sentarme en el suelo y noté la sonrisa en el rostro de Ness. Aquel sentimiento cálido se situó sobre mi pecho con solo mirarlo; todo era a causa del cariño que le tengo. Hace que me sienta feliz. Y el solo verle, me es suficiente para estar tranquilo; era algo tan especial. Que agradecía poder experimentar algo como eso.

─¿Y bien?─. Lo miré sin comprender y él soltó un pequeño bufido. ─¿No me preguntaras por qué estoy tan feliz?─. Se cruzó de brazos. Una de sus cejas se arqueó levemente y la expresión burlona en su rostro no desapareció. ─¿No tienes curiosidad?

Sonreí ante lo infantil que era. ─¿Por qué estás tan feliz Ness?─. Dije aquella pregunta con un tono burlón; y al parecer, se molestó. Reí por lo bajo.

─Que gracioso eres.

─¿No querías que te preguntara aquello?

─¡Pero no así!─. Gritó señalándome. ─Te hace mal juntarte mucho con TL, te contagia lo tonto─. Miró en ambas direcciones. ─Que extraño. Por lo general, digo su una ofensa contra él y aparece de quien sabe dónde.

Me encogí de hombros. ─Debe estar con Popo. Así que, no se molestará en venir.

─Ahhh, cierto. La feliz pareja─. Negó con la cabeza. ─Recuérdame idear un plan para despegarlos aunque sea por unos minutos.

─Ness─. Dije su nombre en tono de advertencia.

─Bien, bien. No les haré nada─. Se cruzó de brazos haciendo un mohín al final. ─Cambiando de tema y volviendo a lo anterior. ¿Quieres saber por qué estoy feliz?─. No respondí a ello, solo moví mi mano, indicándole que continuara. ─¿Sabes qué día es hoy? ¡Es el día de la visita!

─¿Visita?

─¡Sí, visita! ¿No es grandioso? Nuestras familias vendrán a vernos─. Estiro sus brazos para luego recostarse en el suelo. ─¡Vendrán todos mis amigos y mi familia! Estoy tan feliz─. Dijo con emoción. Y yo, solo pude observarlo en silencio.

─¿Tus amigos vendrán?─. Pregunté sintiendo un nudo en mi garganta.

─Sí. Poo y Paula. Jeff no cuenta por qué él está aquí como asistente ¿No lo recuerdas? El mes anterior te lo presenté─. Mencionó con desinterés. ─Aunque, eso no quita que me sienta feliz de volver a estar todos juntos. Además, vendrán mis padres y mi hermana menor. No puedo sentirme más satisfecho.

Volví la vista a la hoja en blanco. El deseo de pintar había desaparecido repentinamente, ya no quería hacer nada, solo ir a dormir un poco. Refregué mi ojo derecho y por poco evito que una lágrima descienda por mi mejilla; ¿Qué está sucediéndome? ¿Por qué me siento así? Debería estar feliz por él.

Pero…por más que quisiera, no podía. No podía sentirme feliz por Ness.

─Espero que Poo haya estado entrenando, me gustaría que me enseñara alguna nueva técnica, aunque, no sé si Master Hand me lo permita─. Dijo para sí mismo; de repente, sentí como si estar con él estuviera mal. ─Y Paula, ojala no me regañe por no llamarla. No quiero que me pegue con su sartén.

Sentí como el aliento desaparecía de mí. Ness tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, pero, era muy diferente a cualquier otra que haya visto. A nadie que yo recuerde, le había dedicado una sonrisa así.

Ni siquiera a mí.

─¿Estas…pensando en e-ella?─. La última palabra de mi pregunta la dije con voz ronca; el nudo de mi garganta no desapareció y ahora, parecía como si fuera peor. Con el solo el pasar el tiempo.

─Lo que pasa es que ella, es mi mejor amiga. Por eso sonrió, solo con recordarla─. Respondió despreocupadamente.

Guardé silencio y contuve cada una de las frases que quería decir en ese momento. Deje a un lado mi egoísmo y escuche atentamente sus anécdotas, imaginándolas, creyendo que también eran mías. Ness reía y se divertía, y yo, yo solo lo observaba y asentía de vez en cuando; mientras que por dentro, me sentía sumamente miserable. Como si algo en mi interior se estuviera rompiendo; entre bromas y risas, el tiempo transcurrió. Esto siempre sucedía, cada vez que él y yo estábamos juntos, nada tenía sentido para mí.

Todo pasaba a segundo plano.

Y solo me centraba en él.

En Ness.

─Por cierto Luke. ¿Tú familia vendrá? Me gustaría conocerlos.

Aquella pregunta me tomo por desprevenido. ¿Por qué? ─¿M-Mi familia?

─Aja. Quiero decir, tengo entendido que los familiares de todos vendrán. Y supongo que, los tuyos también─. Volvió a sentarse y me miró atentamente. ─Dime, ¿Cuántos amigos vendrán? ¿Y tu familia? Cuéntame. Soy todo oídos para ti.

Tragué pesadamente y un malestar en mi pecho se manifestó. Si el nudo en la garganta molestaba, ahora dolía; era tan insoportable, que creí que se me haría difícil respirar; recordé que Ness estaba preguntando eso por mera curiosidad y él quería una respuesta. Ambos sabíamos que él no se detendría hasta conseguirla.

Pero ¿Realmente debía decirle la verdad?

─¿Luke, sucede algo?

─N-No…q-quiero decir…l-lo que-que sucede es que…m-mi…─. Jugueteé con mis dedos nerviosamente. No podía mirarlo a los ojos, no podía hacerlo; sabía que estaba por llorar, pero, no quería hacerlo. ─…M-Mi fa-familia no vendrá….a a-aquí…

─¿Qué? ¿Por qué no vendrán?

Oír la voz preocupada de Ness me hizo sonreír. Hizo que me sintiera especial.

Me hizo sentir importante.

Ness.

¿Soy alguien importante para ti?

─Yo se los pedí….les pedí que no vinieran. S-Sería lo mejor…─. Respondí un poco más calmado. ─No tengo una buena relación con mi padre, hace tiempo que no hablo con mi abuelo y Duster y Kumatora tienen sus propios problemas. No q-quiero que vengan has-hasta aquí.

─Pero, ellos te quieren ¿No? Eso no sería una molestia─. Su entrecejo se frunció y una mueca de disgusto no tardó en manifestarse; Ness, si sigues haciendo cosas como esas, terminaré enamorándome más de ti.

Negué con la cabeza. ─Descuida. Yo mismo hable con Master Hand sobre esto y respetó mi decisión. Ness, no tienes que enojarte.

─Lo sé, pero, no me gusta saber que estarás solo.

Me sonrojé por aquella frase. ─E-E-Estaré bien.

─Lo sé.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Yo aún seguía repitiendo en mi mente cada una de sus palabras y trataba, aunque no traía el resultado que yo esperaba, de calar los latidos de mi corazón. ¿Cómo podían simples palabras hacer sentir de esa manera?

─Lucas─. Di un respingo al escuchar mi nombre salir de sus labios.

─¿S-sí?

─No tienes que preocuparte de nada. Porque yo siempre estaré contigo─. Sentí que sus manos sujetaban las mías y al comprobarlo, me sonrojé furiosamente. ─Siempre estaré para ti.

─N-Ness─. Dije su nombre al borde de las lágrimas.

El tenerlo junto a mí, era suficiente. Sus ojos mirándome solo a mí, su preocupación solo por mí, las sonrisas cómplices y tiernas, todas ellas solo para mí. Lo único que podía pedir, es que no se aleje de mi lado. No quiero nada más; solo saber, solo saber que Ness estará a mi lado. Aunque sea egoísta de mi parte; y deseaba que él supiera esto.

Es mi oportunidad.

Para poder decírselo.

─Ness…hace tiempo yo quería…quería decirte algo…algo muy importante─. Mientras cada palabra brotaba de mis labios, no aparté la mirada. ─L-La verdad e-es que yo…

─Luke.

Sentía mi garganta seca. ─Y-Yo….yo quiero…

_«Atención Brawlers. Atención Brawlers. La visita de los familiares comenzara en unos minutos, por favor, sean ordenados y cumplan con las reglas ya establecidas previamente. Los portales se activaran en cinco minutos y cada uno de los participantes debe respetar el límite de tres horas»_

Al oír la voz de Master Hand, Ness soltó mis manos de inmediato y con un ágil salto se levantó del suelo. Mi pecho dolió y ahora, sentía un repentino frío en el ambiente; ¿Por qué siento que está rechazándome?

_«Desde ya, muchas gracias. Y disfruten su día de descanso»_

─¿Genial, no? ¡Ya comenzará la visita!

─S-si…eso creo…

Mordí mi labio inferior. Tal vez, lo mejor sería acallar estos sentimientos. Guardarlos en mi interior y nunca decírselos; porque sentía que, que terminaría de esta manera. Alejándonos. Él por un lado y yo, por el opuesto; miedo. Otra vez el miedo.

¡No! No quiero…él tiene que saberlo. Ness tiene que saber…incluso si él…incluso si yo…

Incluso si no trae el resultado que yo espero.

─N-Ness…

─Lo siento Luke, estaba distraído. ¿Decías?

─N-Ness…y-yo quería…que-quería

─¿Sí?

─Q-Quería deci-cirte…

No otra vez. No por favor, las palabras no querían aparecer. No, no por favor. Debo decírselo, debo hacerlo.

No puedo. No salen las palabras, yo no puedo. No puedo decírselo. La verdad es que, yo quiero, pero, pero no puedo. El aire, me falta el aire. ¡Dilo! ¡Dile de una vez por todas! Se honesto, vamos. ¡Lucas, tu puedes con esto! Te has enfrentado a otras situaciones mucho más difíciles que esta, ¿Y no puedes decirle lo que sientes? ¡Vamos!

─…S-Solo….qu-que yo…

Él me mira impaciente. ¿Acaso, no quiere estar aquí conmigo? Porque, la expresión de su rostro me lo dice todo.

Por Dios. ¿Cómo puedo ser tan egoísta? Él no quiere estar aquí y yo, yo lo estoy obligando a quedarse, solo para oír tonterías. Tonterías dichas por mí.

Tal vez, lo mejor sería considerarlo.

─Y-Yo…solo…─. Baje mi mirada al suelo, evitando que el pudiera notar los deseos que tenía de llorar. ─…S-Solo e-espero que…que te diviertas con t-tu fa-familia…─. Dije en apenas un susurro. Apreté los puños con fuerza, pero, agradecí que estas estuvieran detrás de mi espalda. ─…Y-Y con t-tus…a-amigos…

─Oh. Ya veo─. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se escuchó decepcionado? ─B-Bueno, muchas gracias Luke. Puedes venir a acompañarme si quieres y te presentaré a mi familia…

Lo interrumpí antes de que pudiera seguir con aquella frase. ─No─. Negué con la cabeza. ─E-Estoy bien. Descuida, no tienes de que preocuparte.

─Pero…

─Ness─. Me calmé antes de decir algo que no quisiera y de lo cual, podría arrepentirme luego. ─Estoy bien, lo digo enserio─. Levanté mi rostro y le obsequié la mejor sonrisa que pudiera tener. ─No tienes que estar junto a mí, solo porque mi familia no ha venido a visitarme. Ve y disfruta los momentos con tus amigos y familia, después de todo, los extrañaste mucho ¿No?─. Él asintió a modo de respuesta. ─Entonces, no pierdas esta oportunidad. Yo estaré bien.

─Tú también eres mi amigo.

"Amigo". Ahí estaba esa barrera que nos separaba a ambos. Amigos, solo amigos. Solo me ve de esa manera y no hay nada que pueda hacer.

Amigos.

Solo eso somos.

─Y yo, como soy tu amigo quiero que te diviertas─. No le di tiempo para replicar. Lo tomé por los hombros, asegurándome de dar un pequeño apretón. ─¡Vamos, no seas tonto! Ve con ellos─. Le di media vuelta y comencé a empujarlo hacia la salida de la habitación. ─Están esperando por ti.

─Pero Luke…

No supe cómo, pero, logré abrir la entrada de la habitación y empujarlo fuera. ─¡Nos vemos después, y saluda a todos ellos de mi parte!

Cerré la puerta de la habitación y recargué mi espalda contra ella. Lentamente, fue cayendo hasta el suelo, me abracé a mis rodillas y sentí como las lágrimas acariciaban mis mejillas sin intención de detenerse. Un sollozo escapó de mis labios; ignoré el golpeteó y su voz llamando. Lo ignoré a todo; cerré mis ojos, en un vago intento de engañarme a mí mismo.

_«¡Vendrán todos mis amigos y mi familia! Estoy tan feliz»_

_«Jeff, Poo y Paula»_

_«Lo que pasa es que ella, es mi mejor amiga. Por eso sonrió, solo con recordarla»_

─S-Soy muy egoísta─. Murmuré con la voz rota por el llanto.

¿Era correcto sentirme así?

Lo siento Ness. Perdóname por ser tan egoísta y no pensar en ti. Lo siento.

Pero mañana, a primera hora, te diré lo que siento. Sin más excusas, sin más miedos. Nada de ello me lo impedirá y luego, te dejaré libre; priorizaré tu bienestar por sobre el mío. Incluso si él me trae dolor y tristeza. Con solo poder ver tu sonrisa será suficiente para mí. No quiero nada más; si no me quieres a tu lado. Me alejaré, con tal de tu felicidad.

Serás libre de mí.

Justo como ahora.

* * *

Me salió medio tristecito el capitulo, pero bueno, así tiene que ser para el final. Sipi, el proximo es el final (me debato si hacer un epilogo o no, quiza lo haga. Veré como sale la cosa). Y bueno, sí, esta medio triste, es porque estoy medio tristecita (nada serio ni grave, solo estoy medio onda depre) U-U

En fin. Recuerden que recibo cualquier clase de comentario. Todo es aceptado y bienvenido.

¡Nos vemos luego mis guapuras! Como siempre, les mando mis packs amorosos de besos, así bien besosos. ¡Bye y tengan una linda semana!

**Atte:** _Canciones de Cuna._


End file.
